Scared Yet?
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: It's a rainy day and strange things happen after practice. And why does Hinata begin acting really weird? Oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!**

**Summary: It's a rainy day and strange things happen after practice. And why does Hinata begin acting really weird? Oneshot!**

**A/N: I suck at summaries and I just randomly thought up this story, so please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hinata seemed off that day at practice. He had been extremely quiet, everyone had noticed his odd behaviour. A few members asked if he was alright, he insisted he was ok, but something was still strangely odd about Hinata.

The clouds had gathered in the sky and it began to pound down with rain as they trained. They had just finished a long day of training and they were all packing away everything. Asahi was the first one done and he went to the locker room. Not even a minute later, Asahi ran back out, "Everyone, you have to come and see this." The panic in Asahi's voice made everyone drop whatever they were doing and followed him.

In the locker room all the locker doors were open as if someone had gone in there. "I think someone was in here!"

"Is that all?" Tsukishima didn't deem the event important and he went to go back to what he was doing in the gym.

"If someone was in here, we would've seen them. No need to worry, Asahi." Sugawara gave soft smile of reassurance.

"Well it is strange." Daichi muttered as he began to wonder.

* * *

Suddenly Tsukishima was back, but he had an expression of confusion and maybe even worry. "If you think that's strange, someone should go check on Shorty."

That is when they noticed that in there group check on the locker rooms, Hinata had not followed. As soon as they got back to the gym area Tsukishima pointed at Hinata and said, "See what I mean?"

Hinata had his back to them and was on the other side of the gym standing in a corner with his head angled down. They all just stared at Hinata wondering what he was doing.

"Oi, Shōyō, are you okay?" Nishinoya called out from where they were standing, but Hinata didn't even do as much as flinch in response. At this point everyone was either confused, nervous or creeped out.

"Kageyama, you go see if he's ok." Tanaka pushed Kageyama forward. Kageyama just glared at Tanaka, but he proceeded to do what was asked anyway. Everyone eagerly watched from a far as Kageyama cautiously made his way up to Hinata.

As Kageyama got closer to Hinata, he began to hear that Hinata was muttering words that didn't make any sense.

"You can trust me, I won't tell…..I see, but why didn't you just ask?...You're coming to visit now?"

Kageyama knew Hinata was strange, but this was just not normal, even for Hinata. Kageyama was starting to get really nervous as he extended his arm out to touch Hinata's shoulder. As he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata automatically stopped muttering. Kageyama cringed. He nervously asked, "H-Hinata?"

Kageyama almost doubled back as Hinata suddenly turned and smiled, "Yes?"

With that the tension seemed to settle and the team was making their way over to question what he was doing. Kageyama was already beating them to the punch, "What were you doing?"

"Doing what? Weren't we cleaning up a second ago?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata, was he playing dumb or did he really not know what he was just doing?

"You had us worried for minute." Tanaka laughed.

"Eh?"

Kageyama hit Hinata across the head, "You dumbass, stop playing around."

Suddenly Hinata perked back up, ignoring the pain from his head. Hinata suddenly spoke in a deep and grim voice, which frightened everyone to some degree. "You're all too late. They're here."

Before anyone could question Hinata, all the lights went out. Yamaguchi screeched. It was pitch black. A few seconds later the lights went back on. Tsukishima grunted, "Yamaguchi, let go of me." Yamaguchi had clutched to him in the confusion.

"Sorry Tsuki."

"Where did Hinata go?" Sugawara asked as looked around. Suddenly everyone than noticed that Hinata had disappeared.

Kageyama started yelling around, "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata you dumbass, this isn't funny, where are you hiding?"

"Maybe he went outside." Asahi tried to open the door, but it failed. "The door's locked!"

"No way." Nishinoya then had a go, but he got no further than Asahi. "Are you kidding me? We're locked in!" Everyone gathered at the door before the lights went off again.

"Everybody just remain calm." Daichi calmly tried to reassure them all in the dark. "It should turn back on any second now." The lights began to turn back on. "See." Daichi smiled, but no one saw that smiled as Nishinoya screamed and he managed to choke out,

"S-S-Shōyō?"

They all looked to see Hinata's hair and forehead covered in blood. They all froze at the sight of Hinata. None of them could move. Asahi almost fainted at the sight.

He looked at them and weakly mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "I tried to fight, but they said no survivors." If some of them didn't have a chill run up their spine before, they definitely did after that moment.

"Oi, snap out of it." Kageyama forced himself to move, but just as he took one step, the lights went off yet again, but he still tried to search for him in the dark. The lights went back on and Hinata was gone yet again.

"What is going on!?" Tanaka shouted letting it echo around the gym. Suddenly they heard heavy knocks coming from the door they were huddled up against. Everyone automatically scuttled back and stared at the door. The knocking continued until Daichi asked,

"Who's there?"

The knocking stopped. They all gave out a screech as they huddled together as the lights all blacked out again. It was the rare times that Kageyama and Tsukishima allowed human contact with one another. And whilst in the dark there was nothing but the sound of rain. It was an eerie silence.

As the lights suddenly came back on, Hinata was appeared directly in front of them and had a crazed look in his eyes, he then immediately screamed, "No survivors!"

Everyone including Kageyama and Tsukishima screamed. As they all screamed Hinata collapsed with laughter. He was _laughing_. The door opened behind them to reveal Takeda walking in with a smile on his face. "We got them, Takeda-Sensei!" Hinata was practically jumping with joy.

Takeda smiled down at the young student, "It sounds like we did."

"Wait what?" Daichi asked as the team was still huddled together with their now dissipating fear.

"So this was all a…joke?" Sugawara slowly asked. The smile from Hinata's face said it all.

"Now who's the one that isn't scary!?" Hinata wore a deadly grin. That's when they all connected the dots. It all started a week ago. It was after a long practice and while they were packing away the team had all gotten into a discussion about random things, and it somehow got to what they were afraid of.

"_So what about you, Kageyama?" Sugawara asked as he and Daichi folded up the net._

"_Huh?"_

"_What are you scared of?" Daichi repeated the question._

"_Nothing scares me." Kageyama smugly replied as he continued to mop up the gym. Hinata laughed and grinned at Kageyama,_

"_I bet I could scare you. I can be scary."_

_Kageyama just gave Hinata a look and shook his head, he was laughing in the inside. Everyone over heard and someone had to break it to Hinata, luckily Tanaka was the first to do it before it got too awkward._

"_Hinata, sorry to break it to you, but you're not scary." Tanaka patted him on the shoulder. Hinata shrugged him off._

_Hinata then stood tall and confidently stated, "I bet I can scare all of you!"_

_Tsukishima laughed, "A shorty like you? That'll be the day."_

_No one took Hinata seriously that day and that was their big mistake._

* * *

Daichi then asked, "So that blood is-"

Hinata cut him off and wiped some of the red from his forehead unto his hand. "Fake. The drama club let me borrow some."

"And the lights?"

Takeda stepped in, "That was all me. Hinata told me about what he wanted to do, I'm sorry everyone, but Hinata really wanted to prove himself, so I helped."

Daichi had to get it all together in his head, "…..So this was all a prank?"

Hinata nodded. Kageyama automatically leapt up and angrily started shaking Hinata from his shirt.

Tsukishima started brooding because the shorty had scared him. And that's when it finally hit them, one of their shortest and youngest members managed to scare them.

"YOU STUPID DUMBASS HINATA! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID PRANK YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" No one dared to stop Kageyama's rage of being made a fool out of, but they all had to admit, Hinata had got them good. They had no idea how he managed to pull it off as good as he did, but he never revealed how. That was Hinata's secret.

And they learned that day not to underestimate Hinata again, whether it be volleyball or being scary. And it was most definitely a lesson they all soon wouldn't forget.

* * *

**A/N: I randomly just thought of this so I had to write it! Did you like it? Please Review! :)**


End file.
